forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:History of Waterdeep
Format Hi, Fw190a8. I did think about formating the artical the way you reformated it. I would normally do it that way but in this case I was not sure. I'm about to do a campaign in Waterdeep and have collected all the source documents I could. When I started looking at some of the earlier publications, there is a lot of information in certain years. I thought it might be better to be able to History of Waterdeep (city) (timeline)#1364 DR to a certain year when refering to a particular event or series of events. I keep it going in this "standard" way but I think it may not work. Unless you know how to link to a definition list. Hurtzbad 06:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I see what you're saying, but if you have dozens of headings, the table of contents will look huge. I know that it is possible to turn off the table of contents, but it shouldn't really be necessary. Perhaps you can split the years into groups, and give each group a heading? It would then be possible to link to the nearest heading. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'll keep it in it's current "standard" format and see what it looks like when it's finished. I had planned on turning off the table of contents, but we'll keep it this way for now. What is interesting is to see what has been added over time. For example the first three references books that discuss Waterdeep have no mention of Halaster Blackcloak or Undermountain. Also the 3.5 D&D edition of Waterdeep rewrites some of the history changed in 2.0 D&D edition back to what was written in 1.0 D&D edition. I'll make sure any conflict in canon is documented. Hurtzbad 07:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Merge Yes please to the merge! Ruf (talk) 03:42, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Today's Problem Hello, I've been adding details from Ed Greenwood's tweetstorm about the Open Lords since yesterday, but when I finished entering the last edit, there was some weird conflict I didn't know how to resolve and it ended up messing up the formatting of the entire page. And even worse, the website won't allow me to undo it now... I'm terribly sorry. Can someone please take a look? Btw, is there any good guide out there on how to format the entries? I couldn't indent any of the paragraphs (the icon for doing that was disabled) or recreate those line breaks between individual years (copy/pasting them didn't work) for the life of mine. Thank you and I apologize again for the mess. Chaostorm42 (talk) 23:40, December 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there! I'm going to tag in and reformat this article for ya! My first recommendations would be to make a profile and go ahead and switch to the "Source Editor" under the preferences. Dont sweat it too much, Ive done the same thing a few times before. :) :Once you make a profile you can add "~~~~" at the end of these talk pages to add your signature. :I'll tag the admins so they can send you the right reference to a formatting page. Also one of our editors made a cool instructional video recently. I'll see if I can find a link. Ruf (talk) 22:31, December 19, 2019 (UTC) : :--- : :Hey Ruf! (Btw, is there a good way to @ or mention someone in the talk pages?) : :Thanks a ton for stepping in and fixing the mess. ✌�� : :I've just created an account and added the signature above as you had suggested. I'm looking forward to watching the instructional video when you find it and, of course, adding a whole lot of obscure Realmslore to the wiki. �� :Chaostorm42 (talk) 23:40, December 28, 2019 (UTC)